


This bed's gotta go

by asnackdriver



Category: burn this play
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: my thot mood for life is letting Pale rail me into the mattress until i can barely breathe and am covered in bruises that he pushes his thumbs into, and then makes me light up a smoke for him so he can have his post-sex cigarette in my bed that's too small for him





	This bed's gotta go

I got carried away…. whoops 

You hear Pale long before you see him, the door cracks open as he’s talkin away. “So I says to the guy, I says, I ain’t payin you half what your askin cause I get better from Frankie down at the other end of the dock and so this cocksucker says…” 

He’s stopped in his tracks when he sees you standin there with a smile and not a damn thing else on cause he’s been worked up all fuckin day thinkin about getting his hands on you, his tongue in your cunt, his cock in that pretty whore mouth of yours.

He slams that shitty door shut as he takes a step in, thinkin to himself he needs to get that fixed but, he’ll fuckin deal with it later. Now though, now he just needs you. 

You smile and put those tiny cute hands of yours on his chest and stand on your toes to reach and kiss him. 

His hand grabs at your ass and smacks it. “Fuckin slut, couldn’t wait till I got here huh? Usually got more clothes on. You missed this big cock that much huh?” 

He pinches your chin and licks into your mouth, walking you backwards till your thighs hit the dining table. Makin you lay how he wants. He pulls a small glass vial out of his pocket and taps a tiny amount of coke onto the crest of your cunt and sniffs. 

He growls as it hits his system and grips into your thighs right where his fuckin hands fit perfectly, pulling your pussy right onto his tongue.

“Fuckin been thinkin of this all fuckin day.” You can tell he has too, he’s sucking your lips like they hold the elixir of life. Your clit like it’s the first ripe berry of the season. 

His big fuckin thumb shoved up in your cunt as his other pinches your nipple. “Tell me. Tell me what you want you whore.” You’re barely able to moan out. “Fuck me, please.” 

Your slung over his shoulder and bounce when he dumps you on the bed, all the while he’s tryin his best to peel himself out of that new silk suit he’s wearin. 

You reach for him and as he kicks his underwear off, he catches those pretty little hands and pins them above your head.

“You need this huh, fucking slut.” He pushes into you hard in one thrust. He’s so big it stretches and burns, the tip of his cock brushes over your cervix causing you to convulse and tighten around him.

He can feel how bad you’ve needed this too and gives you only a few seconds before he’s fucking your brains out.

His hands are all over you, gripping in spots he knows shows he’s been there. Places he likes to look at after he’s fucked you and fucked you again and again some more. That way maybe you never forget how fuckin perfect you fit his hands.

His hips are snapping against yours in a furious pace. He sits up on his knees and wipes the sweat from his brow and down his face, then wiping it across those pretty fuckin tits of yours. 

“Fuck, you’re a dirty fuckin whore, ain’t ya.” You moan and nod. “Only for you Pale.” 

Pale can feel his nuts tighten at that. How were you so fuckin sweet and so fuckin dirty huh?

“F-uck please Pale, play with my clit, please.” 

He grabs your jaw, never relenting his pace. “Open.”

You do and he spits right into that beautiful “O” your mouth is in and then shoves two big fingers in to the back of your throat. 

He starts rolling one of his slick fingers over your clit and before you can catch your breath, your orgasm hits you like a fuckin subway train. 

Your cunt clamps down and pulls Pale along with you whether he was ready or not. 

“FUCK!” and you feel his cock sputtering thick ropes of cum deep inside you. 

He lays there for a fuckin hot minute, sweating and pulsing inside you until he starts to go soft and he rolls off you and pulls you into his chest.

“Sweetheart, grab me a smoke will ya?” his voice is hoarse as he tucks an arm behind his head and kneads your ass with his other hand.

You reach over him, your tits swaying in his face and grab a cigarette and the lighter he leaves there. You tuck it in between his plump lips and shakily light it for him. 

He takes a long drag, exhales a big cloud that you see floating through the moonbeams. 

“This fuckin bed’s gotta go. I know a guy, he owes me a favor. We’ll go later, after the market-” 

He stops talkin when he hears a faint snore, he pulls the blanket over you and just fuckin lays there. Enjoyin his fuckin cigarette and the feeling of your well fucked body draped over him.


End file.
